


Bromeliads and Red Candles

by engrStx



Series: My Musings on Seokhoon [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:48:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23309422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/engrStx/pseuds/engrStx
Summary: Lee Jihoon currently in his Masteral.Lee Seokmin as an Engineer.Literal tooth-rotting fluff. You have been warned.
Relationships: Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Lee Seokmin | DK
Series: My Musings on Seokhoon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939693
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

“Looks like the rain won’t stop. Sorry we couldn’t do…whatever it is you planned for us.” Jihoon expressed his regret.

As much as he exudes a stoic impression oftentimes, when it comes to Lee Seokmin, everything is different. The ever shining sun Lee Seokmin is perhaps the first one to actually witness and experience the kind of affection only Lee Jihoon gives. Tonight is heart-wrenching for the older however. It would take something this bad for Seokmin to feel…well, bad; and he cannot resist reciprocating the emotions that the younger manifests. Lee Seokmin has prepared for months yet no one really knew the weather would come at them like this.

  
As his boyfriend, it is his job to make something from these disappointments that Seokmin is encountering. Seokmin has been everything to him, knowing the right buttons to press on him. Simply put, Jihoon can never let go of someone like Seokmin. Literally, like that one time at the haunted house last Halloween.

  
“What did I do to deserve you, Seokmin?” Jihoon thought. Lee Jihoon thought every single day they’ve been together.

  
“It’s sad alright, but it’s okay.” Seokmin assured, walking towards Jihoon; who is staring at the window.

  
“Any moment is fine, so long as with you.” continued Seokmin, wrapping his arms around the older. Jihoon is a koala when it comes to hugs from Seokmin. It is expected that Jihoon would do the same, turning around and tightening his arms encircled at the taller’s abdomen.

  
“I’ll get diabetes at this rate; thanks to you.” Jihoon replied.

  
“Huh? I know you don’t eat much sugar, Jihoon.” worried Seokmin.

  
“You’re being too sweet to me, silly.” Jihoon looked up to him with that feeble smile. The innocence of Lee Seokmin is cute enough for him.

  
“Why wouldn’t I be sweet to…” Seokmin’s thoughts were halted, instead was followed by a high pitched scream. The electricity went out. 

  
It was Halloween all over again.

  
Pitch black; Seokmin’s embrace became like that for a stuffed toy, suffocating as hell. The universe seems to have made it easy for Jihoon.

  
“Can you let go of me?”

  
“What if you disappear?” an anxious and irrational Seokmin asked.

  
“Here. Stay right there.” Jihoon shrugs his body. His hand went to Seokmin’s hand, to comfort him.

  
“Hold my hand as I reach the candles from the drawer.” Jihoon begins to move through the dark. One hand holding on Seokmin, the other went searching for candles. The rain is feistier than it seems. 

  
What could go wrong now that after two minutes or so, he has successfully sensed the wax and an ample box of matchsticks?

Thunder.

  
Seokmin was frightened as hell, yanking Jihoon’s arm; his small body going the direction of the force, ending up in Lee Seokmin’s embrace once again. Luckily, he has already clutched the candles and the matchsticks.

  
Jihoon’s temper is now being tested. He chose to give the silent treatment, lighting the candles one by one, distributing them evenly throughout the room; until the room is now glowing red. It was the red candles that he picked from the drawer.

They sat on the carpeted floor, finding calm and relief in the red that’s illuminating the darkness.

  
Seokmin felt the guilt, his boyfriend shifted in behavior towards him. It’s now time to make up for his fright response.

Seokmin now inched closer towards Jihoon, who was not feeling like giving his boyfriend cuddles for tonight; his back facing Seokmin. His fingers caressed the arm he pulled, bad timing for Jihoon to wear a sleeveless shirt. The fingers made its way upwards until he found the muscle group that took the blow, causing Jihoon to jerk subtly. Seokmin massaged the biceps, giving it soft kisses; afterwards placing his head on the elder’s shoulder.

Jihoon could never get that angry for Seokmin. Whatever they may quarrel on, he will always be soft to Seokmin and his apologetic actions. He cannot fight back the warmth, not of the candles surrounding them, but of Seokmin’s tenderness.

  
“Did it hurt?” he asked with that soft innocent voice.

  
“Not much.”

  
Seokmin ended his caresses and enveloped Jihoon.

  
“Still, I’m sorry.”

  
Jihoon’s heartstrings are now being strummed, producing this wonderful melody. It is in these moments that Jihoon will be willing to take it all for him.

  
“Were the red candles part of the plan?”

  
“I’d be lying if I said no.” the younger confirmed.

  
“They’re beautiful.” complimented Jihoon, his vision roaming at the red hue of the candlelights.

  
“And so are you.” Seokmin lifted his head to gaze at the pretty sight that is the side profile of Lee Jihoon.

  
Jihoon is now fluttering. He never got used to the thought of someone liking him that much, and he is eternally grateful for staying with him for a year; showering him with so much love it’ll flood the neighborhood. What happened next took Jihoon’s breath.

Seokmin went for the lips. Jihoon could only follow through. Seokmin is slowly moving backwards towards the window, Jihoon following through like his commitment to follow him to the ends of the Earth. Jihoon altered his position so that he faces him and cupped the younger; biting his lower lip. This elicited shortness in Seokmin’s breath. Jihoon cuts the kiss off to look at Seokmin’s   
eyes. They’re sparkling, teeming with romance.

  
“I love you.” uttered Jihoon.

Seokmin became teary-eyed upon hearing.

“Wow, you said it first.”

“I can’t deny it. Not anymore.” Jihoon crawled to the bed and picked up something from underneath.

“Happy Anniversary!” greeted Jihoon.

  
Jihoon handed Seokmin a bouquet of three hand-picked bromeliads. 

  
“Sorry for only giving you these. I saw you on the way home admiring them some weeks ago.”

“Are you kidding?” Seokmin interjected. He cupped Jihoon’s face and kissed the right cheek, and said ‘I love you’, and kissed the left cheek, and said ‘I love you’, and kissed every other part of his face and said ‘I love you’ after; over and over.

  
“Stop, it tickles!” Jihoon could not stop smiling and laughing at what Seokmin is doing on his face, his crowning glory.

  
Seokmin kept on surprising Jihoon, carrying him like a bride whilst rubbing his nose with Jihoon’s. Till he drops Jihoon on the bed and his body followed suit.

  
This was short-lived. The lights are back on.

  
The giggles are now slowly dying. What started out as a dreadful night became a moment for the books.

  
Jihoon was about to speak first when he sensed something waking up. Inside his pants. Apparently, Seokmin’s hand is nestled just atop his member. 

  
Seokmin is also receptive and wants to push this night to a steamy one.

  
“Jihoon.” he spoke.

  
“I know this is a long stretch but I want it now.”

  
“You want what?” Jihoon asked as if he doesn’t know where his boyfriend wants to lead this into.

  
“This.” Seokmin, with his fingertips, drew lines on the growing member nestled beneath the cotton jogging pants.

  
Little did he know, Jihoon also wants it as soon as they can, but he has to prepare for an exam due tomorrow afternoon. 


	2. Chapter 2

“Is it okay if not tonight?” said a stuttering Jihoon.

“Oh. Let me just blow all these candles off.” Seokmin stood up and is again disappointed, but his positivity still radiates. He understands completely why he isn’t in the mood. Jihoon, however, is back to square one with the touches and the motives. 

“No, don’t blow them off. Wait…is this tea rose?” Jihoon stopped Seokmin whilst noticing the aroma. 

“I know you like the scent of roses.” the younger noted. Lee Jihoon began ruminating back to the day they first met. On a field of roses, Seokmin got pricked by thorns from the swathes of rose bushes and he had to bring him to the clinic because Seokmin is panicking from a few droplets of blood leaking out. Who knew that it would be the gullible Lee Seokmin that would last the longest with him. 

“Just turn off the lights. I’ll just turn the lamp on and lie close to it, okay?” suggested Jihoon. 

“No problem.” Seokmin replied and acted.

Jihoon went for his backpack to fetch his copies of their readings and a couple of highlighters. Jihoon laid his back on the headboard, placing a pillow behind him. 

Upon turning around, Seokmin’s sight was welcomed by Jihoon opening his arms wide; inviting him to lay his head on the elder’s chest. 

“I’m sorry, Seokmin.” Jihoon blurted.

“Sorry for what?”

“I’ve been trying my best to requite your love. I’m sorry if it’s not much compared to what you’ve been doing for me. I feel like I don’t deserve someone like you, Seokmin.”

  
“Jihoon.” Seokmin called sympathetically.

  
“Don’t feel too bad about it. You’re doing more than you know. I can see the effort and the love you put in every action towards me. Thank you for staying with me.”

  
Jihoon couldn’t hold back the feeling of Lady Luck favoring him for bringing Seokmin into his life.

  
“I’ll just close my eyes and nap for a while. You go read now.”

  
Lee Jihoon is pumped up to make everything right with his masterals. Line after line, paragraph after paragraph; he’s more than determined and will withstand the weight of Seokmin’s head upon his upper torso.

After some twenty-one pages of font size 12, he was finished for the night. It was past 10 and the storm has settled to a drizzle. He began singing. His vocals are so angelic only a few have heard him sing. Seokmin soon began hearing it and made a spontaneous duet.

  
“Seungcheol hyung was right.” a half-awake Lee Seokmin muttered.

  
“You’ve been sleeping for an hour and half or so. When did you wake up by the way?” his curious boyfriend asked him.

  
“I’ve been awake since you started singing. I tried not to speak so that I could just hear it myself.”

  
“Haven’t you heard me sing before?”

“No, not really.”

“What?”

“It’s true. I would gladly just stay here and listen to you all night than do what I planned.”

“What were you planning by the way?” Curiosity came back in Lee Jihoon.

  
Seokmin gulped at the question. He doesn’t know what to feel. He’s internally panicking while enjoying his boyfriend playing with his hair. “Here goes 

nothing.” he thought.

  
“Jihoon, do you know why I like bromeliads?”

  
“No. Why do you like these pineapples rip-offs, love?”

  
“They remind me of you, Jihoon.”

  
Lee Jihoon was rendered silent.

  
“Central American civilizations have used every part of the plant; for food, fibers and ceremonies among many things.” he explained.

Jihoon took a stem and held it, admiring its innate beauty.

  
“And what does it mean for me?”

  
“Because of that, they see this ‘pineapple rip-offs’ you call as a gift from the Gods.”

“Jihoon.” he stood up to face him.

“You are heaven-sent to me, Lee Jihoon. You complete me, love. I can’t imagine the next time periods coming without you.” he picked something from his pockets.

  
“Wouldn’t it be nice if we settled together once and for all? I love you more than language can say, more than art can express.”

  
Jihoon began to get teary-eyed and stooped his head to hide his tears.

  
“Will you marry me?” Seokmin asked with two rings held between his index finger and thumb. 

  
Seokmin has just mustered up all of his courage and Jihoon is leaving him hanging with his reply.

  
He picked up Jihoon’s chin with his left hand so that he can adore that face of his. His other hand went for the traces of his eye liquid secretions and wiped them off with the cuffs of his shirt.

  
“Yes!” he replied heartily, having put thought into the question posed upon him by the person heaven-sent for him as well.

  
“Wait. Are you saying yes because I felt disappointed all throughout the night or yes I want to marry you?” Seokmin is still skeptical.

  
“Yes because of this.” And Jihoon took Seokmin by surprise. Jihoon’s right hand held the younger’s nape and kissed him. Jihoon has finally expressed it in a way that Seokmin can comprehend, his tongue taking the breath out of Seokmin. To Jihoon’s surpise, Seokmin is already unbuttoning his top.

“Seokmin, I really really love you and will marry you, but tonight’s not the night, okay?”

  
“Okay. You still have your exams tomorrow. Let’s sleep now. Better have that 8 hours of REM sleep, love.”

  
They’re finally tucking their bodies and lying down facing each other in their layers of blanket to warm them up.

  
“You wanna know why the tea rose?”

  
“Why, Jihoon?”

  
“Because I can’t help but laugh at your reaction at the field of roses the first time we met.”

  
“Shut up, Jihoon.” an audible and expressive laugh was heard.

  
‘Tonight was the best night it could ever be thanks to you.” he shifted.

  
“You really think so?” Seokmin doubted.

  
“Why wouldn’t be?” answered Lee Jihoon.

  
“I love you, Jihoon.” he began, followed by a forehead kiss.

  
“Seokmin, I love you too, more than my passions, more than my life. Good night, my love.” he replied then kissed his forehead as well.


	3. Chapter 3

Rays of sunlight have slowly been peeking from the windows, as if yesterday’s tempest never came at all. It was calming, alright. It would be normal to be awoken by the wave-particle duality of light, but alas it had to be unorthodox.

  
The winds were cold enough to elicit a shiver to Lee Jihoon. Why would he be that chilly if he had clothes on? 

  
No. Jihoon opened his eyes and they were astonished. 

  
In his morning voice, he asked his boyfriend.

  
“How did you manage to take all of my clothes off?”

  
Yes. Lee Jihoon woke up in the nude. Kneeling in front of him is Lee Seokmin and his split abs, also naked.

  
“Now?” he asked. Lee Seokmin gave his hand the permission to roam and explore the physique of Lee Jihoon; from the biceps, to his shoulder blades. His hands toiled momentarily in the nipples as he drew circles on it, messing Jihoon up. He went down to the well-defined abs and down to his pelvis, eventually stroking the member he has waited long enough to call his own.

“Will you stop if I said no?” wiping off the sleep in his eyes.

  
Lee Seokmin never held back. Bowing down and let his lips press soft timid kisses on his crotch.

  
“Please, Jihoon. I can’t wait any longer.” Seokmin pleaded. He needed approval no more and went on with it, hiding his dick within the confines of his mouth. 

“Just do what you want, love.”

  
Lee Seokmin was savoring this moment, stealing Jihoon’s every breath.

  
Lee Jihoon is whimpering at how Seokmin is ticking off everything in his checklist. He wouldn’t give in, he told himself. Yet as Seokmin performs his tongue gymnastics on the tip of his crotch, his hand slowly crawled unto the younger’s head. It was time for him to control his pace or he’ll come sooner than expected. 

At last, Jihoon lets go of his inhibitions for this good luck fellatio Seokmin is gifting him.

“Time to dominate once again.” he thought.

  
The older began snatching his hair, lifting Seokmin’s head up. Lee Seokmin’s rhythm was replaced by Lee Jihoon’s hip thrust. Jihoon could hear the clear hums of pleasure as Seokmin is finally getting his dick; and this only enthuse him to speed up.

  
Without further ado, Jihoon lets go of Seokmin and vice versa. 

  
“Aahhh…I’m close” he mumbled, struggling to pick the right word as Jihoon strokes his crotch; Seokmin waiting diligently. 

  
Every second it’s a flash, a realization; that they’ll lie on the bed together, in a room brightened by red tea rose-scented candles, a fitting symbol of their undying passion and adoration for each other. That every time they’ll pass by a flower shop, they will admire the exotic bromeliad; every blooming bromeliad becoming an ode to every moment that Seokmin did God’s work and made Lee Jihoon feel like he’s the one true Son, and every moment that Jihoon did his way of brightening any day of the already immaculate Lee Seokmin.

  
He has come at last.

  
The white warmth has splattered all over Lee Seokmin’s pristine visual.

Jihoon is panting from the quick blow that Seokmin gave him. Seokmin slowly rose from the bed, Jihoon did the same.

  
“I’ll prepare for the breakfast, love.” he returned the unsolicited favor he received with a smack.

  
“You go wash up all of that, okay?” he tousled his hair as he is standing on the mattress, to make up for their height difference.

  
Jihoon reached for his sleepwear and put it back on. He went to the kitchen and fired up the oven for the left-over pizza they shared yesterday. Poor delivery guy who had to deliver amidst the weather last night, they gave him $20 as a generous tip. The vileness of capitalism withholding just wages and apathetic to the natural circumstances confronted by the delivery man, all to satisfy their meager physiological needs, never ending.

  
The thought of this alone can tick off someone like Lee Jihoon, who has actively participated in educational discussions on the state of the nation and the government they both fund through taxes. He invites Seokmin from time to time, carefully explaining the plights of the marginalized and the heart of the mass struggle. “It wouldn’t hurt to open one’s mind.” he convinced him.

  
The ding was heard. The pizza has attained its optimal temperature to further alleviate their hunger after a morning round.

  
“I thought you’d take a shower already?” Jihoon noted, as Seokmin enters the dining area.

“I could already smell the pepperoni, love. Couldn’t resist.”

  
He approached Jihoon and gave a peck on the forehead; then proceeded to the fridge. He took the pineapple juice.

  
“Hey, haven’t I told you make sure to keep the fridge closed?” Seokmin nagged.

If there’s anything that really ticks Seokmin off, is these little idiosyncrasies that are detrimental to the already troubled climate and environment. As an engineer, (yes, engineer Lee Seokmin indeed.) he has background on the impact of industries to the carbon dioxide emissions. With the goodness in his heart and the hope to save what we can, he has volunteered to share his   
expertise. 

  
Couple that with attending (alongside Jihoon) the discussions is a macabre realization that it is an issue brought upon by humanity taking a blind eye on corporations and their desire for infinite economic potential.

“I know, love. Sorry.” he apologized by offering a slice of pizza.

  
“You know me so well, Jihoon.” said Seokmin, afterwards chowing down the slice. 

  
An ample mix of brunch and laughter brought to them by Seokmin’s goofiness is a great way to start a day, and in their case it’s going to be every day.

“I’ll go shower now, you go scan your notes again. Fighting!”, Seokmin leaving him with a motivation.

  
Jihoon went back to his, I mean, their room; since what’s his is soon to be Seokmin’s too. He sat on the leather swivel chair and rummaged the notes he was reading yesterday.

  
If there’s a helpful tip Seokmin has taught him, is that to stay with key words to better grasp the content of readings.

“Will you join later’s discussion, love? I was planning on making dinner tonight?” Lee Seokmin queried.

  
“Maybe not, lov…”


	4. Chapter 4

The train of thought has met its speed bump.

He is bearing witness to a Lee Seokmin with only a towel encircled at his pelvis, holding another towel to dry his brown hair off. The split abs combined with the thighs and biceps already telling a compelling story to Jihoon, Lee Seokmin is the sexiest man alive; and soon everything he is beholding is for him and for him only. 

He gulped and swallowed his shame, advancing towards Seokmin.

“Maybe I’ll not attend.” he seduced, reaching and traversing the shoulder bones to his protruding collar bones with his fingers. 

“Because I’m sure I’ll be having something different for dinner tonight.”

Jihoon lowered his hips and leapt, so that Seokmin can carry him; and the younger did. Seokmin held Jihoon by both his thighs. Lee Jihoon went for the neck, and the delectable collarbones Lee Seokmin possess. Lee Seokmin could only lick his lips with all the stimulations. As the elder’s tongue is playing with his, Seokmin attempted to walk in the direction of the bed. With his libido on the rise, Seokmin threw Jihoon on the bed. 

“Take off your clothes. You still haven’t taken a bath, Jihoon.”

As quick as he can, Jihoon threw his clothes on the floor. Seokmin put on a show as to how he removed his towel, so that Jihoon can glorify his body proportions and that thick, dangling member of his. 

Jihoon is now on revenge, pulling Seokmin causing him to fall only to receive an onslaught of a kiss. The elder is again leading this duet, eventually switching places. Jihoon is now on top of Seokmin. It was about time that Seokmin’s cock is now upright and already ejecting pre-come. Jihoon’s hand is now wandering around the hills of Seokmin’s abdomen; while the other stroking his crotch, spreading the pre-come as lubrication. 

“You know what, Seokmin?”

“I want this more than you know.”

And in goes the cucumber.

Jihoon is setting the pace, until he finally got the rhythm, leaving Seokmin moaning loudly, gripping Jihoon’s thighs. 

“If you don’t shush, I’ll leave you on edge.” he playfully urged.

The younger tried his best to tone his voice down till only hitches of pleasure can be heard. Jihoon’s hand is now clutching Seokmin’s bulging pectorals. 

They’re living the time of their lives, but Seokmin demands for more. He’s now taking control of their performance, pumping his pelvis. 

Seokmin’s hitting that sweet spot, triggering Jihoon to quiver at the scorching sensation inside him. Faster and faster Seokmin fills him, Jihoon is spiraling into a moaning chaos. 

“Jihoon…I’m…I’m close….Aaahhh” gasped a heady Seokmin. Jihoon stands up and lifts Seokmin’s thighs up. He spits saliva unto his fingers and drew circles on Lee Seokmin’s hole. One finger, two fingers, three fingers; Seokmin took it all in as Lee Jihoon kept stroking his member inside his oral cavity. 

“Please….Jihoon…let me come….Aaah” Jihoon is returning the favor from ticking his checklists earlier, driving Seokmin insane in the membrane. 

Jihoon pulls his head up and lets his hand tease Seokmin. Without further ado, Lee Seokmin discharges the load he’s been keeping and holding on for some time now. The tingling warmth is everywhere; on the sheets, on his finer than wine abs, and a few droplets made its way into his neck and jawline.

“The pineapple juice thing works, love.” said Lee Jihoon who dipped his finger into one of the droplets and tasted it for himself. He picked up the towel that Lee Seokmin used to cover his lower body and dabbed it unto the white remnants that has already dried up. 

“We don’t want people asking who’s the one soaking in bleach.”

Jihoon continued to the bathroom. It’s fifteen minutes past two and his exam is at four in the afternoon, counting the commute and walking they’ll do means he has to clean himself of morning jitters in a jiff. Carrying his boyfriend’s towel, he lifted it to savor the musk of a newly-bathed Seokmin; sweet with a touch of manliness, just the way he likes it. 

It took him some 15 minutes or so to do everything he ought to; brush his teeth, wash his hair, his body all the way down to his four-step skincare routine. As he stepped outside of the bathing area, Lee Seokmin drew near him, bringing a fresh towel. 

“Let me do this for you, okay?”

“You know I’m 26 years old and you’re 25, right?”

“I know you like it, Jihoon.”

“He isn’t lying.” Jihoon deemed.

The younger and perhaps the taller went for his hair drenched with the scent of his favorite shampoo; descended to his torso and back. No, Seokmin does not feel any want of the member he’s been softly patting with the towel; rather it’s the awe-striking idea that everything of Lee Jihoon is his. 

Jihoon watched Seokmin do what he pleased. Knelt before him is someone who’s always at his service; whether the weather is fine, whether the world worked in their favor. He still cannot and will never comprehend that everything about Seokmin is real and surreal. 

“Now, could you let me clothe myself?”

“Sure, just gonna pack your things, okay?”

The elder strolled with Seokmin until they arrives at the main gate, it’s sixteen minutes before four. Seokmin’s going to a client meeting, just blocks away from Jihoon’s university. 

“Here goes nothing, I guess.” said Lee Jihoon.

“Here’s one for the road, love.” Seokmin leaving Jihoon with a kiss on the cheek. 

“I’ll see you after three hours okay?”

“You still owe me something, Seokmin.”

Lee Seokmin’s expression went from cheery to worried, finding in his coat pockets, his pants pockets, the ones in his briefcase if he really forgot something. 

Jihoon cupped Seokmin’s face and tiptoed, just to reach his lips, gifting it with a soft luscious kiss. 

“I love you, Seokmin.”

“I love you too, Jihoon.” he replied.

As they part ways, it comes with the hope, the anticipation of another night where they cherish one another; not as rainy as yesterday, the weatherman told in the news.


End file.
